


Write Me A Letter

by SharpShooter582



Category: One Piece
Genre: Animal Ears, Attempted Sexual Assault, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Reader doesn't have a devil fruit, Reader is actually a male, Sexual Harassment, Slow Romance, Whitebeard kidnapping people again smh, male reader - Freeform, reader is not human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpShooter582/pseuds/SharpShooter582
Summary: After his promotion, Ace went to a secluded spot on the ship. After making sure that no one was around, he pulled out a picture of a (H/c) haired "girl".It's been years since that faithful meeting, so maybe he should pay them a visit soon.For old times sake."YO ACE! WHO'S THAT?!"Fuck.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Reader/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lone "maiden" found someone washed ashore.

The sun was already setting by the time he started walking back. Luckily the shrine wasn't too far from where he's at and he should be able to be there right as night comes if he doesn't get sidetracked.

He could feel a headache coming when he tried to remember the schedule for the rest of the day. Maybe skipping breakfast wasn't a very good idea, all he's hoping now is that the head chief doesn't start scolding him right as he got back.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw a destroyed sailboat stranded near the shore, he set his basket on the ground before walking over to investigate.

Using observation, he noticed that there was someone unconscious under the pile of wood. After tossing the wood and some more scraps aside, he kneeled down and check the person for any injuries.

When he was sure that there weren't any serious wound, he walked back to pick up his basket before carrying the boy back to the shrine.

___

By the time he arrived it was almost midnight, he walked over some flower patches before entering the building.

After lighting several candles, he set the basket down before laying the boy on a futon. While he was busy cleaning some scars and bruises, he heard footsteps right outside. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to the door just as harsh knockings were heard.

He opened it and was greeted by the mayor with several of his guards alongside him.

"(Y/n)! Where have you been?!" Said person sighed, knowing full well what's about to happen.

"I was gathering some herbs when I stumbled across an injured young man on my way back" he gestures towards the boy who was still unconscious. "Is there something wrong?" He continues.

"iS tHErE sOMethINg WRonG!?!?!!? OF COURSE THERE IS!" (Y/n) raised an eyebrow, waiting for the man to finish. "There have been reports of a group of bandits that's been terrorizing one of our main trading routes recently and we need you to deal with it".

"Very well then, It'll be dealt with by dawn-"

"DAWN?! WE NEED YOU TO DEAL WITH THOSE MORONS NOW!" (Y/n) could only pinch his nose in stress, he could feel the headache coming back as the man continued to rant about how it'll severely impact their economy if it's not dealt with immediately.

"Okay fine, give me a few minutes to gather my equipment" He said before closing the door.

___

A few minutes later, he walked out with the equipments he'll need to deal with the threat. The mayor stared at him before he scoffed.

"Took you long enough" they said.

"Apologies, i forgot where I had placed my katana-"

"Go on, I'll be going back to my place and wait for the news tomorrow morning"

Just as he was about to exit, he stopped at the entrance.

"Oh and, (Y/n)?"

"Hmm?"

"Please sleep after this"

And with that, they left.

He let out a sigh of amusement as he shook his head, _'Nice to know that he still cares'_ he thought _'but a group of bandits shouldn't cause me any problem'_

He turned to look at the unconscious boy one last time, before closing the door and leaving the shrine.

As he walked down the stairs, he started to wonder if he should take vacation off, maybe he could just leave and find another place to live in. For now though, he pushed those thoughts aside and focus on dealing with these bandits.

When he stopped spacing out, he looked back and noticed that he was already far from the town. He could feel himself starting to fall asleep, so he shook his head before going back to his moonlit walk.

Although it didn't last long, as his walk soon turned into a sprint when he noticed smoke was coming from further down the path.

___

He quickly halted to a stop behind a tree before peaking from behind. There were about a dozen bandits near the vicinity and several burning carriages with some corpses littered around the area. He sense that there were a few survivor either hiding or playing dead.

 _'With varying degree of success'_ He thought as one of the "dead bodies" was shot in the head.

But just as one of the bandits could uncover another hiding survivor, he walked out.

"Excuse me, what's going on here?" The sudden question attracted the attention of everyone there, as they stopped what they were doing with some of them eyeing him up and down.

"Well, what do we have here?" One of the bandits started approaching him with a smug look on his face, with several others behind him "A barely conscious slut, walking around sticking their nose where it shouldn't belong"

"Why don't we show this lovely sweetheart here a good night?" He finished

"I would love to have a night with her~"

"Those ears just adds to her charm!"

"I bet you look good tied up and covered in-"

After having enough of their comments, he suddenly snapped with an aggressive "Again. I ask of you, what's going on here-"

"Wow, wow, wow. Let's not get too hasty pretty girl-" The sound of a blade being drawn and pointed towards him quickly cut him off, which caused the man to take a step back from surprise.

"Answer my previous question"

The bandits shared a look between each other before laughing at his reply. He raised an eyebrow at their reaction, while his awareness of the surrounding area sharpened.

After they've stopped, some began reaching for their weapons while others grabbed ropes and handcuffs "Get the cuffs boys, she's a feisty one" the bandit said as he pull out what seems to be a mace

He moved into a stance, waiting for them to make a move. Just as one of them tried to attack him, he parried the blow before decapitating the man. Everyone else in the area could only stare in shock as the headless body slowly fell. 

(Y/n) was humming a tune while he wiped the blood from his blade, still with a stoic face. He kicked the rolling head aside before breaking the silence.

"Well? who's next?"

Those words were then followed by yelling and shouting which turned into screams of terror as they quickly fell, one after another.

___

The silence soon ended as the sound of a sword being sheeted echoing across the pathway, while the body of the last remaining bandit began to fall. _"Disgusting"_ He muttered, as the corpse finally hit the ground.

He looked around at the various bodies skewered, headless, or mutilated scattered around the path. He let out a tired sigh before calling out to the survivors.

"Hey, you can come out now"

He saw someone peaking from behind a carriage but quickly hid as soon as they noticed that he was staring at them. (Y/n) began approaching the carriage before one of the "dead bodies" sat up. The person was covered in blood and coughed a few times from the smoke, before they asked him a question.

"W-why are you h-here?"

"I'm a shrine maiden from a nearby village, here to investigate some bandit attacks on our main supply routes" He explained as the survivors began coming out from their hiding spots. "I apologise for not being able to arrive sooner"

"N-no it's fine, we're just glad to be alive" the person said as they tried to stand up only to stumble in the process. Some of the adults covered the eyes of the childrens from the gruesome sight of the dead bodies _"Although, you could have at least be less brutal with the bandits"_ he heard them muttered.

He went to find a place to rest while he waits for them to finish packing, a boy suddenly approached him with an apple in their hand.

"Here's an apple tall lady! Thank you for saving us!" 

"Oh, thanks" (Y/n) took the apple and watched as the boy ran back to their mom.

He eventually found a spot under a nearby tree and so he sat there. (Y/n) continued eating the apple that he was given, since he was busy thinking about what to say to the village chief regarding the potentially new residents.

A few minutes passed and he threw the remains of the apple away before he stood up right as the group was finished packing. He signalled them to follow him before before leading the way.

___

As they walked down the path, (Y/n) felt a sudden tug on his sleeve. He looked down and saw that it was the child from earlier, "Hey tall lady? Are those ears real?" He chuckled softly as he heard their parent scolding them about _'being respectful towards others'_.

"Yes they're actually real"

"Can I-" Just as the kid was about to yell, (Y/n) cut them off.

"Maybe not now"

"Okay!"

"Anyway, ma'am?"

He saw the woman suddenly froze up when he called her, but just brushed it off as her being nervous. She did just saw him murdered a bunch of people after all.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you mind telling me what happened before you were attacked?"

"W-well, we used to be part of a larger group but got separated when the bandits suddenly ambushed us. We were unfortunate enough to be the one getting chased"

"I see. Do you mind telling me why you were traveling?"

"Oh uh, our village was sort of destroyed because of pirates. So the chief told us to find another place to live while it gets rebuild"

"And they sent no guards?"

"We weren't expecting there to be bandits here. But we did went out with our strongest fighter, although he coincidentally disappeared right as we were attacked"

(Y/n) only nodded in response.

"So, what'll happen to us now?" another man asked.

"We'll most likely have some place for you to stay until your village is rebuilt"

___

By the time they've reached the village it was almost dawn, he called some guards and told them to escort the soon-to-be residents to the town hall before quickly making his way back to the shrine.

Some waved at him while others just ignored him but at least he could reached his place without any interruption, (guessed everyone sensed that he was in a bad mood). He slid the door open, placed back his katana, took a bath, changed clothes, etc.

And right as he was about to fall unconscious, his thoughts decided to ruin everything by remembering that he still needed to report back to the mayor.

...

Coffee for breakfast it is, then.

___

After brewing a cup, (Y/n) went to the town hall and almost spilled his drink as the kid from earlier ran over to him. If it weren't for the child yelling and his high level observation, then there was a pretty good chance that he would have trampled them instead.

"Tall lady, you're back!" The boy yelled as they bumped onto him. "You promised me earlier that i can touch your ear!" (Y/n) could only deadpan as he heard several other small footsteps approaching.

"Wow she's tall..."

"Can I touch your ears?!"

"What's that in your cup?"

(Y/n) sat down on a nearby bench and took a sip as the kids began rubbing and patting his ears. Although some of them tugged at his ears way too hard which made him twitch a few times. He closed his eyes, trying to get a quick nap whilst listening to what they were saying.

"It's really soft"

"Fluffy!"

"Smells like flowers!"

"Hey, you must be the maiden everyone's talking about" The sudden 'I'm-a-fully-grown-man' voice startled him, as he quickly turned around to face the man who raised his hands up in surrender.

"Wow, wow. I'm not here to pick a fight" (Y/n) lowered his guard "Yeah, i saw what you did and just don't wanna be your next victim" He finished with a chuckle.

"Anyway, nice to meet you?" He extended his hands forward which (Y/n) shook, "So what you doin-"

"Have you seen the mayor anywhere?"

"uuuuh, skinny guy, not that tall?"

"Yes"

"I think I saw him walking around the market"

"Thank you"

"Ok then, i guess I'll go now" The man said before leaving. (Y/n) stared at the leaving figure whilst he slapped another hand for tugging too hard _'He seems to be in a hurry. Wonder what that's about'_

___

After finally getting the childrens off of him, he left the building and went to the location. He walked around for a while before coming to the conclusion that the mayor is nowhere to be found. He scratched his head, thinking that the man had most likely left.

(Y/n) wiped some sweat off his forehead as he sighed, realizing that he has to take another bath. _'I should've just walked_ He thought, who would've guessed that a quick sprint around the market place would have made him sweat so much.

Right as he was about to go back and just do it tomorrow, he bumped into a person.

"Good god, (Y/n). You need some sleep"

___

Ace groaned as he tried to move his bandaged arm only to regret it when it started to ache. And so, he opened his eyes and looked around for any clues as to where he is. Soon, he realized that he was in a house of some sort. Ah well, might as well go back to sleep before he does something stupid.

...

Wait, didn't he got in a shipwreck?

That made him immediately tried to stood up only to fail in the process, luckily the adrenaline of waking up in some stranger's house numb the pain for now. Although, not being able to find any of his belongings didn't help his panicking either.

After some time, Ace took some deep breaths to calm himself, before assessing the situation.

Ok, so he's in a stranger's house, with nothing to protect himself with. And who knows, maybe the person who owned the place might be a high ranking marine. Even though it's unlikely, it's still a possibility. But if that were the case, then he would have to be ready for a fight if they were to-

He was so immersed in his "escape plan" that he didn't even noticed that someone came in the room, until a voice stopped his current train of thoughts.

"Oh, you're finally awake"

Ace spun around so fast that he swore he heard a crack. He rose up his other not-so-injured arm, to guard himself. Although he lowered it a bit once he noticed who it was.

"Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you" the (girl?) spoke.

"Who are you!?" 

"(Y/n), A shrine maiden here. I found you stranded while I was out"

Seeing that she held no threat, he lowered his guard completely. Now that he wasn't so paranoid about getting stabbed, he inspected her for anything that could be used as a-

Holyfuck, she's tall.

"How... Tall are you...?"

"About 244 centimeters from ears to toe"

"Oh ok-wait ears?" She nodded and wiggle her ears to proof that he's not hallucinating.

(Y/n) noticed that he was trying to see if they had any weapons. So, she raised both of their arms to appear less threatening. Which was when Ace noticed that said person just got out of a bath or something and was wearing nothing other than a...

...

...

...

"Hello?"

"Oh Shit! Sorry!" He immediately averted his gazes when he regained his senses. Goddamnit, he could feel Makino's disappointment from miles away.

"No worries, we're both men after all."

His mind went blank after hearing that sentence, and would've most likely been declared brain dead, If (Y/n) hadn't walked passed him to looked around the table for any beverage.

"So do you want a drink?" 

"Wait what huh?"

"I got tea, water, and some coffee" They turned around holding a kettle and two cups. "Or i could just go to town and buy something else for you"

"I'll... just have some tea"

___

After changing into something more comfortable, (Y/n) sat down opposite of Ace. He waited but the look of disbelief on the other man's face, and the amount of _"b-but how"_ mutterings, made him think that he would have to be the one to start.

"So, where are you from?"

"Oh uhh.... Foosha village, maybe you've heard of it?"

"The one near the Goa kingdom right?"

"Yeah..."

(Y/n) poured them both a cup before continuing. "So, what brings you out here?"

"Well i just wanted to live my life to the fullest, since being stuck on one island doesn't really says freedom, you know?" Ace chuckled but soon stopped when he saw (Y/n)'s still stoic face.

He readjust his hat before changing the topic. "How long was i out for?"

"About a day"

"Ah, sorry if I had been a problem"

"It's fine, I've had dealt with worse" They took another sip before continuing. "Do you have anymore questions?"

"Where are my stuff?"

"In the back. Don't worry, i didn't look through it if that's what you're worried about" He points to a door further down the room.

"One more thing, are you really a gu-" As Ace was about to finish, a knock caught both of their attention.

(Y/n) placed the cup down before answering it. The opened and revealed one of the townspeople who's panicked look let them both know that something was wrong.

"Theresaruckusandnowafightmightstartplease-" (Y/n) placed a hand on the boy's shoulder in an effort to calm them down. "Calm down, I'll go and sort it out right away. You can go now"

As soon as he said that, (Y/n) immediately went to retrieve his katana. When he got back, Ace reacted just in time to catch a pouch full of beri. He stared at the item in his hand, before he was brought out of his thoughts when (Y/n) called him.

"You should come too" Ace looked up and locked eyes with him. "So we can get you a new boat while we're in town" He added.

___

They saw several citizens walking away as they both approached the commotion. Once they've arrived, both of them found a very angry man throwing several of the town's guards away as if they were ragdolls, all the while demanding to know 'Who ruined his master plan'

There were some other grunts around the giant of a man but the guards were able to take care of them pretty efficiently. 

After telling Ace to evacuate the citizens nearby and to wait for him at the docks, (Y/n) threw a rock at the man, catching his attention.

"Hey big guy, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The man turned around, ready to crush whoever dared challenged him, only to stop when he caught a glimpse of who threw the rock.

"Well then, who might you be?" He was now standing in front of him. The man stood at over 4 meters and towered over him. 

"May i ask what you think you're doing?"

"You see, a certain bitch here decides to ruin my proposal. But I'll gladly take you as an apology" He reached out to grab him, only for (Y/n) to dodge the attempt.

"Marrying a horse would be more appealing than spending a minute with you." A vein was visible on the man's face as he reached for the axe on his back.

"I guess a little bruise on you would be okay" He said, before swinging the axe down on him.

(Y/n) leaps away from the attack before jumping towards him and kicking his head. The man staggered back from the attack. He couldn't recover in time before (Y/n) landed another kick to his throat, knocking him down.

As he was about to get up, (Y/n) landed on his chest, which knocked any remaining air out. The man opened his mouth to breath, only for a blade to be placed between his teeth. He looked up and locked eyes with his opponent.

He tried to swing his axe at them when a sudden burst of pain made him drop the weapon, as darkness became the only thing he could see.

The fighting around them stopped when (Y/n) slashed the man's eyes out. He screamed in pain which just made (Y/n) irritated and shoved the blade down his throat to shut him up.

Once the man stopped thrashing, he pulled the blade out and walked off.

___

"Hey" Ace almost fell into the sea when someone said his name. He turned around and relaxed when he noticed that it was only (Y/n).

"Oh, it's only you" He said, before looking back at the sunset.

"Get up, the shipyard might close if we're too late" Was the only thing he said before walking towards the shipyard by himself.

"Fineeee, give me a second" Ace groaned as he got up, before following close behind

They entered one of the workshops and met a worker designing a ship. (Y/n) told Ace to give him the pouch and to wait back.

"How much for a one man sailboat?"

"Normally around 150,000. But since you've helped us a lot, 75,000" He gave them the pouch. The worker looked inside before nodding.

"Alright, it should be done by tomorrow" After hearing those words, (Y/n) left the shipyard with Ace behind him.

___

Along the way, Ace caught several wary and scared looks directed at his partner. Wondering what's that about, he decided to start a conversation.

"What happened with that axe guy back there?"

"I took care of him"

Ace didn't know if it was what he said or the tone of his voice when he said it, but a shiver went up his spine after that.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, with some small talk here and there.

After they've gotten inside the shrine, Ace choked on his spit as he gotten sight of (Y/n) stripping.

"WHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Said person only stared at him in confusion. "Getting ready for bed? What does it look like I'm doing?'

"BUT-oh i forgot that we're both guys"

"Whatever, just go to sleep"

Ace moved into his futon and closed his eyes, slowly drifting into sleep. Although, he was awaken when another body laid in his futon. When he opened his eyes, he almost yelled as he was surprised by (Y/n) staring back at him.

"Please be quiet"

"S-sorry..."

He heard a sigh from the other person, followed by a-

"Sweet dreams, Ace"

"Goodnight..."

___

Ace smiled fondly at the short-but-fun memories of the maiden, he looked at the photo in his hands. The photo depicts the person in a kimono with their hair tied in a bun, smiling at the camera. Remembering how he got the picture was an amusing memory too.

_'I tend to forget a lot of things, but what if i forget about you?"_

_'Why do you even-Y'know what, just take this'_

Now that he thinks about it, it HAS been a few years since that faithful day. Maybe he should come back and visit? Yeah, who knows. Maybe they could sail for a few years, and then settle down in a nice island, start a famil-

"YO ACE WHO'S THAT?!"

Fuck.

"THATCH WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Yooooo, is that your girlfriend"

"NO, THEY'RE-"

"whoop"

"OI HARUTA YOU LANKY ASS! GIVE THAT BACK!"

"SCATTER!"

Ace slipped and fell face first into the floor while trying to chase after both of them. So, he transformed into fire and blitz after them. Although, when he round the corner, they were nowhere to be found.

He had a bad feeling about what they're planning to do, but just as he arrived in the middle of the ship, his worst fears came true.

"EVERYONE LOOK, ACE GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

...

Sometimes he wished that the "No-murdering-crewmates" rule weren't a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic in Ao3, so I'm sorry if it has some grammar errors or bad writing in general, english is not my first language and I'm still an amateur in the writing field. Hopefully I'll get better in the future.
> 
> But thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts/critiques about the story in the comments.
> 
> So anyway, cya.
> 
> Keep in mind that reader is actually a male.


	2. Leaked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace hates Thatch for telling everyone about his crush and Pops declaring a "treasure hunt" doesn't help ease his embarrassment.
> 
> But atleast he can hangout with (Y/n) more often soon.

Ace's eyes widen In horror when he saw the photograph being passed around the crew. Eventually it found it's way to Marco, which was coincidentally when he decides to make his presence known.

By trying to snatch the picture from the birdbrain.

The first division commander saw him approaching and dodged his attempt to tackle him. When he was about to try again, Marco handed him the photo. Ace quickly took the picture and hid it in his pocket.

"You all saw nothing, you hear me?" He warned.

"What's wrong Ace? Worried that someone might take er?" A crewmate chimed from the side.

"You shut up-"

"So that's why he always refused to hang out with us!" Another one said, followed by _'Called it!'_ , _'I was right!'_ , and _'Wooo! Pay up!'_ Wait, they had bets?!

"Gurararararara! Glad to see you've finally found yourself a wife, my boy!" The oldman commented.

"Don't worry Ace! We'll get your one true love here before you know it!" And here comes Thatch...

By this point he was fuming and was starting to contemplate commiting first degree manslaughter. Although, it was overwhelmed by the thought of being able to hangout with his "friend" 24/7.

"Yeah sure fine whatever, Just... Don't embarrass me in front of him..." He mumbled the last part. And to his luck, no one seemed to have picked up on that.

___

It's been a few hours since the "big news" and he's been sitting in the cafeteria, alone in his table (Apparently him currently having a resting bitch face is intimidating or something). He would've continued glaring at his food if it weren't for Thatch sliding in out of nowhere and ruffle his feathers.

"Sooooo, care to tell me more about your girl?" Good lord, sometimes he's just asking to be thrown overboard.

"Fuck off"

"aww, come on Ace, we've known each other for years now. It's only normal for you to tell me about things that's been bothering you"

"No"

"Oh come on"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?

"No"

"I'll make some extra for you if you tell me"

Damn is this fucker persistent. 

"Ok fine"

"WOOOOOOOOO"

"Just don't scream this out whenever we land on an island" He sighed before looking around and finding out that literally everyone in the cafeteria was not so subtly trying to listen to their conversation. (He's pretty sure most people outside were tuning in as well)

"Ok so basically, let's get some things straight. This person is not a She but they're actually a He"

...

....

.....

The silence in the cafeteria was deafening, except for a few awkward coughing here and there. Everyone by now was just frozen in place, staring wide-eyed at him. Is it really a surprise for a guy to look like a girl? Ivankov exists y'know?

"You.... You're kidding right?"

"Do i look like I'm kidding?"

"Nah, there's just no way, i mean. This "he" looks like the best big tiddy dommy mommy gf material! Yeah sure they're kinda flat, but still!"

"I literally saw his dick" He could hear several people choking on their own spit after that sentence left his mouth.

Thatch opened his mouth to say something only for him to be at a loss for words. And so, he just silently stood up and walked outside. Which was then followed by a muffled _"HELL YEAAAAAAAAHHHHH"_

The door to the cafeteria slammed wide open revealing Thatch, looking like he just found the One Piece, with some of his fellow division commanders in tow and a..... Cake?

"CONGRATS ON COMING OUT-"

___

_BANG_

"What's the crisis?"

"Sir! We've gotten reports from some of the ships tailing Whitebeard, that there have been some suspicious activities within the crew" Sengoku sighed, he already had enough on his plate already with Kaido's ships attacking one of their allied kingdom, having Whitebeard also being on the move right now is too high even for his paycheck.

"Do we have any clues on what they might be planning?"

"No sir, the only thing we managed to catch was that they're planning to find someone" And there's the headache.

"Do we have any idea who this person is?"

"No sir, all we know is that Whitebeard himself seems to be very keen on finding them"

"Very well then, continue surveying the Whitebeards for any additional information and report it back to Vice Admiral Tsuru as well as Headquarters. Whoever this person is, we need to know about them"

The marine saluted and left.

Sengoku leaned back against the counter and poured himself a cup of tea. He really hoped whoever this was, they were well hidden. The last thing they needed was to have someone on the level of the top division commanders added to that particular lot.

___

The "Closet" (Thatch still thinks that it's a great name despite what everyone else tells him) party had been really busy. He was surprised that most of his brothers actually accepted the fact that his supposed crush was actually a man, others were confused but just shrugged it off. Sure, there are some who were a bit hesitant or was just flat out disgusted but they too just went _'You're still my brother/Meh, who cares'_ (To be fair, Marco was like 10 feet away)

Teach however, was acting really strange even for Ace's standards. Everytime he gets his hands on the picture, he always stared at it a bit too intensely, and had to have someone to bring him back to reality. Hell, he occasionally even responded violently to whoever broke him out of his trance.

Sure, some said that he's probably still in disbelief that his crush was a guy but Ace thinks that there's something else going on.

The look of excitement and lust in his eyes tells him so...

Kinda sus....

"Care to tell us more about your boyfriend, my boy?"

Pops' booming voice stopped his master investigator level of thinking (Damn you pops)

"What, oh uh. Well uh... What?"

"Maybe tell us how you met!" 

"Ok well, i sort of gotten into a shipwreck a few years back and woke up in his home. And i later found out that I've been unconscious for about a day and that he's been taking care of me. It was nice"

"How did you found out he was a guy? Don't tell me you just moles-"

"Of course not! Where the hell did you get that idea? no, he just told me"

_stare._

"What?!"

"Ace, listen. Knowing you, i really doubt that you would believe that. And now I'm getting worried that you would go as far as to touch someone to fill your curiosity" Thatch said, as he came and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Said person rolled his eyes before admitting "Ok fine maybe we took a bath together"

He heard some whistles and comments about what they did together (Pretty sure people were betting on whether or not they fucked). 

"How the hell did that went?" Thatch mused with a chuckle.

___

He's had doubts before about the gender of the person seated in front of him (Who's been doing paperworks of the new ship since he woke up), so he came up with a plan, albeit a very crude one but a plan nonetheless.

Now if it went exactly how he planned to go-

"Do you wanna take a bath before you set off?"

:Sunglasses_over_eyes:

"Sure, i could go for one right now" He stood from his seat and searched for some clothes in one of the neatly packed stacks.

(Y/n) set down the pen before walking towards the back area "I'll go prepare the bath then"

Now that he was alone, Ace found himself reacting to the other's personality. His host was acting too much like a mother for him to believe that they're actually a man. 

It just didn't make any sense! His looks, how he acts, his occupation, all of it! If he doesn't find out now he might regret it for the rest of his life. So he repressed his emotions and readied himself to execute the plan.

God help him If Makino ever finds out, she would most likely kill him, then finds a way to revive him before killing him again. He was debating if he should do it or not, but eventually his curiosity got the better of him and he continued on with the plan. 

This was gonna be a huge risk he's about to take, but life always rewards the risk takers. Sure he's took some before which ended in absolute chaos, but hopefully life would be on his side this time.

Hopefully.

Ace took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. After a minute or so, he took his clothes and followed where (Y/n) just went.

What he expected when opening the door was a prepared bath with (Y/n) doing something else.

What he didn't expect was that said person was also in the bath, naked and all that.

"OH HO, I'M SO SORRY"

"Did you forget that I'm also a man again?"

"Uhm.... Maybe?" Ace smiled sheepishly while the other just stared at him with their usual blank look.

"So.... Are you gonna take a bath first? Cause if so, then I'll just-"

"Just get in"

___

He never thought that taking a bath with someone else could be this awkward. Well, he's had some prior experience before with his brothers and the mountain bandits. Hell, even with Makino. But this one just feels weird and he doesn't understand why.

Most likely because of his partner's legs spread wide open right in front of him, not to mention that the room being so steamy doesn't help either. Also, how the fuck are they so okay with this?! They've barely known each other and he's basically already at 3rd base with them.

Oh who cares, what he needs to do right now is look everywhere but forward.

But It's the perfect opportunity, he can finally stop overthinking about their gender. All he needs is just one look and that'll be it, this one shouldn't be so hard. Yet it is.

Should he? This might cause massive repercussions later down the line. And even if it doesn't, it's just really wrong to touch another person's genitals.

Aaaah fuck it, you only live once anyway.

Ace looked at his fellow "bathtub buddy" and found that they seems to be asleep. Good, that's one less weight off his shoulders. Then he looked down at their crotch.

Luckily the steam and rose petals in the water makes it hard to see, so the only thing he could make out was that there was no hole. It should've been enough right there, but he's always been a greedy lil shit, and he decides to have a _t o u c h._

After making sure that the other was still unconscious. Ace inched his foot forward. Little by little. Until it finally connected, and....

Holyfuck that's actually a dic-

"Oi"

___

"-and that's how I found out that he was actually a man" He finally finished.

Everyone was laughing their asses off at his story, even Jozu and Marco was smiling. Thatch grabbed his shoulder to steady himself while he tried to form comprehensive words.

"HAHAHAHAH-So uh, wha-what happened next?" Thatch asked, as he wiped a drop of tear. Ace only stared at him unamused.

The former waved his hand around as he tried to stop himself before he died from lack of oxygen "Sorry sorry, it's just that i couldn't believe that you thought it'd be a good idea to molest your boyfriend"

The fourth division commander gained his composure before repeating his question "So what happened next?"

"I... Don't wanna talk about it.... But i think he sort of hates me now..."

A round of 'oofs' followed his sentence with some, that still didn't stopped a lot of them from laughing at his actions though (dicks). He could only listen whilst Vista lectured him about _'proper etiquette when bathing with another person'_

"Gurararararara! Don't worry brat! We'll help you get back together!" Pops' grinned, as his booming voice cut through the boisterous activities of the crowd.

"You better do! I've already been embarrassed enough today" Ace shot back with a grin of his own.

"Set sail for the east blue! We won't be leaving until we've got our new brother!"

And so they all cheered.

The old man picked up a barrel of sake "I hereby declare a toast. For Ace's new spouse!"

"For Ace's new spouse!" They yelled.

Followed by a _'SHUT UP!'_

___

Marco, being the all knowing mother hen that he was. Immediately noticed Ace sitting on the railing of the ship, away from all the festivity. Worried that he might fell off, Marco walked over to where he was and sat next to him.

"Today has been quite eventful huh?" He asked the younger male.

"Yeah... It has" they responded.

They both sat there in silence for a minute before Marco broke the ice "You seem kinda down yoi. Aren't you happy that they'll be a part of the family soon?"

Ace sighed "Don't get me wrong, i am happy. It's just that... I'm a bit nervous y'know? Last time we met, i completely fucked it all up. So now, I'm not even sure if he'll look me in the eyes again..."

The other only shook his head before patting his back "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again yoi. Do the one thing that you do best, showing off" Ace turned to look at him, confusion in his eyes.

"What I meant by that is to show how much you've improved these last few years, both physically and mentally yoi"

"Ah, i guess I'll try to. Thanks Marco"

"No problem yoi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the writing's a bit off, i finished this at 3 in the morning and was sort of sleep deproved.
> 
> I've been having some other ideas for other stories so the updates on this one might be a bit late.
> 
> Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC i tend to forget how they act and I'm too lazy to check every few minutes, sorry if the chapter'sore shorter this time, i was running out of ideas and didn't want to risk getting writer's block.
> 
> If you have any ideas/thoughts about the story then let me know in the comments.
> 
> Anyway cya.


End file.
